I'm Back
by GrayonGreen
Summary: Maddy comes back, and it's blissful for her and Rhydian. But when he tells her how early wolfbloods normally have children? Find out what happens as the couple weaves their way through life.
1. Chapter 1

Third-Person POV

Maddy Smith walked down the streets of Stoneybridge, and extremely big smile on her face.

She had moved back in yesterday, when a hunter brought new that Dr. Whitewood was leaving for America. She had begged her parents to let her come back.

She turned and when she saw the school, she immediately saw her gang.

Jana trailed behind her.

Maddy POV

"So, if I get my pack to agree with me to stay in these woods, I can go to school again?"

"Of course, Jana. I know they'll agree. There's miles of woods, and underneath our house is a huge place, filled with secret wolf tunnels that go on for miles. They'll have to agree."

Jana hugged me, and then disappeared into the woods.

I wore my usual school clothes, and had my hair tied back. It had grown miraculously long during my time with the pack, and I had also grown a bit, too. I was more muscular, and a bit taller, though I had no doubt that Rhydian had grown, too.

Speaking of which, I looked back at my gang. They were talking and laughing, and I smiled.

I began walking in the direction of the picnic table they all sat at.

Shannon noticed me first, and her smile became really big. I put a finger to my lips, smiling.

Rhydian had his back to me.

Then Jana appeared beside me.

"They agreed that quickly?!"

She nodded, smiling.

She now wore school clothes, and her long, red hair was braided behind her back.

Tom noticed us next, and again, I put a finger to my lips.

He turned his attention back to whatever Rhydian was saying.

Lots of other people were noticing us, too. Mostly boys, which freaked me out a little.

Jana just smiled and waved.

I looked at Jana, and she nodded, I ran silently up behind Rhydian, and placed my hands over his eyes.

He tensed, and then Jana ran around in front of him and tackled him to the ground.

He fell on top of me, and yelled, "HEY!"

I refused to uncover his eyes, and Jana and I laughed histerically.

He kicked and squirmed, trying to get out of our hold.

He began growling.

"Don't wolf out, Rhydian. It's only us."

He stopped squirming, and he broke into a huge grin.

I had to let go of his eyes when he flipped over on top of me.

"Maddy!" He whispered.

I smiled tearfully.

He pressed his lips to mine, and a tear began sliding down my cheek.

Jana stood up, smiling at us.

Shannon was crying, and Tom was gagging playfully.

Rhydian pulled away, smiling tearfully.

He helped me up and looked at Shannon and Tom.

"Tell Jeffries I'm out sick."

Then he took my hand, and we sprinted off into the woods.

**Wow. This seems so unrealistic and OCC to me... but I loved it anyway!**

**Peace out,✌️**


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian POV

My eyes were brimmed with tears of happiness as Maddy and I ran contently through the woods. We hollered and laughed, not caring who or what was out there.

A few tears leaked out of my eyes, but, thankfully, Maddy didn't notice.

We ran straight into a river, and got soaked.

For a few seconds, we stood in the water, staring down at ourselves like idiots, but one look at each other, and we were both _laughing_ like idiots.

I let the rest of my body fall into the water, and began to swim, eyes open.

I could barely see a thing in the murky water, but for a split second, I saw something shine.

I came back up for air, pushing my blond tangles of hair out of my eyes.

I dove back under, and looked around for that little glimmer.

Finally, I found it.

I pulled a little ring out of the water.

It had three diamonds, a big one in the middle and to smaller ones on the sides. Around the silver band gold tendrils circled all the way around.

I turned to Maddy, a surge of adrenaline pumping in my chest.

"Maddy Smith. From the second I met you I knew you were something. You were pretty from the beginning, and when I found out you were a wolfblood? It was like I was complete. We've had many ups and downs, and I'm thinking this moment right here, will be a tremendous up."

I got down on one knee.

"So, Maddy Smith. I am proposing to you, soaking wet, in a forest, with a ring I found in the river."

Maddy smiled, "It could not be more perfect."

We kissed, and I smiled against our lips.

We pulled away.

"But, aren't we too young?"

"No. Wolfbloods usually get married at the age of fourteen."

"Wow... That's... Odd."

"I know. We're practically old enough for children."

"At 15 and 17?" She asked.

"Yep. It's weird, I know."

She shook her head.

"I do love children."

"Wait- What?"

"I said I love children."

"But, are you trying to tell me we should have a kid?"

"It would be nice."

"Well, I'm all for it, then."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Maddy hugged me, tight.

"We can't tell a sole."

"I know. And P.S., the K's won the no uniform argument."

"I'll keep that in mind."

That night, the two teens met on the island where Maddy had her first changing.

Third Person POV

The next morning, Maddy almost threw up all over herself.

She rushed to the bathroom, making it just in time.

She felt so much better, after wards, that she insisted on going to school.

She through on a sleeveless, white jean jacket over her hot pink bra, dark skinny jeans, and some black, heeled combat boots.

(By sleeveless, i meant it's like a tank top.)

She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Her two-inch heels didn't seem to bother hr as she ran through the woods towards the school.

Her laughter echoed through the woods.

When she reached the school, she raced to him, tackling him to the ground, their friends staring at them bewildered.

"I threw up this morning." I whispered.

"Is that a good thing?" He whispered back.

"That's a sign."

"It worked that fast?"

"Apparently. I'll have to pick up a pregnancy test on the way home."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy POV

School went by in a flash, and soon we were walking towards the pharmacy.

Rhydian went in and bought it, seeing as it might be suspicious if I did.

"Did he ask you anything?" I asked him, as he came out.

"Yeah. I told him it was for my mam, though. He let me go, then."

I took the tiny bag from Rhydian's hands.

We raced each other home, laughing and yelling with joy as we went.

When we got to my house, I pulled Rhydian upstairs. He barely had the time to wave at my parents.

I went directly into the bathroom, and he entered my room.

I entered my room, excitement filling my chest.

"That's it, Rhydian! I am! I really am!"

I hugged him, but then a sudden swell of panic filled my chest. I pulled away.

"Rhydian, what if we're not ready. What if we really are too young and-"

"Let's ask your mam and dad."

"We have to tell them first."

We walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

My mam and dad sat in the living room, discussing the full moon. We stood in front of them.

"I have something to tell you," I said.

"Yes?" My dad asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"We're engaged."

The teens said at the same time.

The adults sat in complete silence for a moment, and then Emma said, "That's... That's amazing."

Dan nodded.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Of course. We've been waiting for this to happen! It really is wonderful!" Emma said, her voice filling with excitement.

"When's the wedding?" Dan asked.

"Well, we really can't be legally married at this age-"

"But wolfbloods can. Better start planning."

Maddy smiled, "So, we better tell Jana, then."

Emma shook her head, "It's your decision on who's at your wedding, and who you tell about the pregnancy."

Rhydian and I walked up to our room. He had agreed to try to start planning the wedding, while I delt with baby names and stuff like that.

He sat at my table, and I sat down on the bed.

"Umm, I guess, I should ask you where the wedding should be."

"In the forest. That clearing we found the other day, you know?"

"Yeah, of course. Umm, the other color, you know, besides white?"

"Green."

"Okay."

"Okay. I like the name Cassandra, for a girl. Oooo! Or maybe the name Siena!"

"I like the last one. It sounds really cool. Like, see Anna."

"it does sound like see Anna."

"For boys, I like the name Benjamin, or Thomas, maybe."

"Those names sound really proper, though."

"Ummm, my last choice was Hayden."

"There we go!"

"So, Siena Marie Morris or Hayden Thomas Morris."

"Love it."

"HEY, MAM! COME HERE!"

I called.

Emma opened the door a few minutes later.

"Mam, we picked out the names, Siena Marie Morris, and Hayden Thomas Morris."

"Oh! I love her/him already!"

"Me too. Umm, mam?"

"Yes, pet?"

"Would it be okay if Rhydian stayed the night? I mean, just for comfort?"

"Oh... Yeah. That's definitely okay."

"Thanks, mam."

"No problem."

She closed the door behind her.

I yawned.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Yep."

We snuggled into each other, and I sighed contently.

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydian POV

I woke up without Maddy snuggled against my chest.

I panicked slightly, until I heard retching in the bathroom.

I sighed with relief, and went to comfort my vomiting fiancé.

At school, I sat next to Maddy and went with Maddy everywhere.

Emma said that her hormones might start going haywire, which would make it nearly impossible to control the wolf.

I stood outside the girls bathroom, and she went inside.

Then Jana suddenly appeared, standing in front of me.

"Hey, Jana. I needed to tell you-"

"We needed to tell you," Maddy interrupted, walking out of the bathroom, "That I'm pregnant. And we're engaged."

Jana smiled, "I'm so happy for you. I assume we will not be telling the humans."

Maddy shook her head.

"People don't like that, Jana. Having a child at such a young age is considered gross and abnormal."

Jana nodded, understandingly, and walked into the bathroom.

It when on like that for three more months, until Maddy woke up one morning, and realized she was showing.

That day, she went to the doctor, and found out she was having triplets. We didn't go to school that day, deciding a few more names, just in case.

Then, three weeks later, while we were planning the wedding with Jana, the babies kicked.

Then, the next week, Maddy found out that she had to get glasses. She had stopped going to school by then.

A few days later, she got glasses and contacts.

Then, we started making the guest bedroom a nursery.

Three more months passed, and Shannon and Tom were really worried about Maddy.

I had had to tell them she was really sick, and it was contagious. I had been taking her her schoolwork.

Then, Emma and I had a talk.

"Rhydian, wolfbloods are very protective of their mates, especially when they're carrying. This makes it hard to control the wolf. Please try your hardest to stay calm."

"I promise, I will."

Two moths later, Ceri came to visit.

"Hi, mom!" I said, hugging her.

Maddy stood in the doorway of her house, a smile on her face.

Her stomach was so huge, that it stuck out a little, even though she was wearing one of my sweatshirts.

Ceri hugged her, as I said hi to Bryn.

Ceri stayed in the woods close by, until the day came.

We rushed Maddy to the hospital and 1:56 in the morning.

Siena was born first, at 5:43. Then Hayden, at 5:48. Last came Kyle, at 5:57.

Maddy had held Siena and Hayden and cried, as I smiled tearfully down at Kyle Benjamin Morris.

A few weeks later, a small group of wolfbloods sat in the clearing in the woods.

Maddy's dress was beautiful. It was strapless and white, slim fitted until it got to her thighs, and then it flowed down the rest of the way.

Soon, she was Maddy Morris.

The reception was spent fawning over the babies and talking and laughing.

After that day, the rest of my life began.

**Do not worry. I will be continuing the rest of the story in detail again, unless they have another child ㈎3**


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy POV

I bagan packing the baby's stuff into suitcases.

"Are you two sure about this?" Emma asked them.

"I promise, we'll be fine on our own, mam. The house is already furnished, and it's really nice. Plus, it's in the woods and connected to the tunnels. With Rhydian's new job we'll be fine."

My mom sighed, "I quess your not a pup anymore, pet."

I smiled. "I promise, I will always be your pup."

She pulled me into a sad hug, and then I heard screaming from the other room.

"And the devils awake," Rhydian said with a small smile.

He left the room, to bring the babies in and start dissembling the cribs and stuff.

"I can't believe, at only 15, my baby is moving out of the house. With her own babies!" My mom cried.

"It's the way of the wolf," I told her, pulling back, and throwing more stuff into the suitcase.

Rhydian came in, carrying a baby in each arm.

Seina and Kyle.

I took Siena's pajamas off of her and put on a pink t-shirt, a little jumper, and her pink sneakers.

I pushed her curly blond hair out of her eyes and looked into her big, chocolate brown eyes. I kissed the freckles that decorated her nose and she giggled.

She was small, only two months old.

I dressed Kyle in a blue t-shirt and jeans with his black sneakers.

He had a mop of dark brown hair, and had bright blue eyes.

Rhydian next came in with Hayden, who's blond hair was ruffled, and his blue eyes were closed as he yawned.

He was the spitting image of Rhydian, and that's what she loved about him.

I dressed him in an orange shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers.

Siena rolled onto her tummy, a newfound talent that neither boy could do, and kicked her legs on the bed.

I finished packing, and set the suitcase on the floor, with the other four.

By noon, the babies had eaten and everything was packed in Rhydian's car. Maddy's parents had given it to him, celebrating the baby's birth.

It was a big, black conversion van. Rhydian and I both found it super cool, because it was like you could live in it.

I buckled the babies in while Rhydian said goodbye to her parents.

Maddy climbed into the front just as Rhydian was getting in.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, and he began to drive.

Maddy started unpacking everything into the nursery, as Rydian put up the cribs and things.

Soon, Maddy was unpacking their room, and then, at about 5:00, everything was done.

They ate supper, talking about tomorrow, which was Monday.

I was super worried about Ceri watching the kids tomorrow, while we were at school.

Rhydian calmed me down by saying, "Ceri will be fine. She was like the babysitter of our pack. She helped with every new arrival, and with the exact instructions you gave her, she'll be even better."

I calmed down after that.

Thankfully, the babies actually slept that night.

Ceri showed up first thing in the morning, and Rhydian and I left actually feeling okay that she was there with our children.

The school day passed quickly, and Rhydian and I met up with Shan and Tom.

"Hey, we were wondering if you'd come with us?" I asked them.

They looked at each other, and began following us. We walked through the woods, until we came to our house.

"What is this place?" Shannon asked.

"It's our house." Rhydian answered.

Shannon and Tom were shocked.

"That's not all. I- I really hope you're not mad. I was just... scared."

Confused, Tom and Shan followed us into the house.

Ceri was sitting on the couch.

Siena, Kyle, and Hayden were all on the floor in front of her.

Siena was rolling around and giggling wildly, Kyle was propped up against the couch, playing with a toy maraca and Hayden was sound asleep.

Rhydian picked up the giggling Siena and laughed at her as she wriggled.

"Hello," Ceri said with a smile at Tom and Shan, who were gaping at the scene in front of them.

"Tom, Shan, meet Siena, Hayden, and Kyle Morris." Maddy said.

She held up the wedding band on her finger.

Rhydian had sat down on the couch, and Siena was grabbing his nose with her little fingers.

"Y-you had k-kids?" Tom asked shakily.

I nodded, and picked up Kyle.

"Meet your god-son, Shan."

"M-my what!?"

I layed Kyle in her arms.

"And Tom, your god-daughter." Rhydian said, standing up and setting Siena in his arms.

"And my god-son," Jana said, walking through the door, and picking Hayden up and tickling his stomach.

"Th-that's amazing," Shan stuttered, staring down at Kyle.

"It is." I agreed.

Third Person POV

The group of friends spent the rest of the day playing with the little babies.

They all had supper, and Maddy excused herself from the table.

"What was that about?" Tom asked.

"It's Siena's feeding time." Rhydian answered.

"Can't she just feed her in here?" He asked.

Rhydian snorted, and shook his head.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

Rhydian chuckled, "Tom, _she has to feed_ her."

"She has to- Oooooooh."

Rhydian chuckled again as Shan rolled her eyes at Tom.

Soon, Tom and Shan had to leave, and the babies were put to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy POV

The rest of the week was exciting. Siena could crawl around now, and Rhydian had to chase her around the house to make sure she didn't go up or fall down any stairs. Rhydian started his new job at the local art museum. Tom and Shannon came by all the time to visit their god-children, and Jana moved into one of the spare bedrooms. Rhydian and I were glad to let her stay. She helped with the babies a lot, plus, she was their friend, and they couldn't just leave her out there in that tiny trailor home.

So here we are, Saturday morning. I was woken up by a loud pounding on the door.

I shoved my glasses on my face, tied my hair into a messy bun, and walked down stairs in my gray tank-top, and black spandex.

I opened the door to a nervous looking Tom.

"Maddy, I don't need to come in, but I needed to tell you. We were out playing football when all of the sudden, Liam was like, So how about Maddy Smith? And Sam was like, sexy long legs she's got. Then Jimi's like, Did you see her ass, though? And then they all looked at me, and I accidentally told them that you and Rhydian were together."

By the end of his explanation, I was fuming.

"Them bastards. I'm glad you told them. Like I would ever!" I said, flustered.

"But it's going to be all over school, now!" He said.

"Like I care. Thanks, Tom. See ya Monday." I said.

He gave me a little wave and left as I closed the door behind him.

Then, I heard a small cry from upstairs.

I hurried up the stairs and picked up little Kyle, changing his diaper and bringing him downstairs.

I decided to try some baby food today, just to see how it went.

I strapped Kyle into his high hair, and then reached up into the stocked full cupboards and pulled out some mashed bananas.

I wrenched off the top of the little glass container and got a small baby spoon out of a drawer.

When I first tried to put the food in his mouth, it got all mashed against his lips instead, because he wouldn't open his mouth.

I sighed and told him, "Kyle, it's yummy."

I managed to get it in his mouth and he swallowed.

He grinned widely, and I smiled back.

I fed him some more. And some more. And some more.

Soon, the little glass container was empty.

"You're a good little eater, aren't you?" I said, ruffling his dark hair.

He giggled, and Rhydian walked into the kitchen, holding Siena in one arm and Hayden in the other. As he buckled them up into they're high chairs, he gave a big yawn.

Siena giggled at her daddy, and Hayden opened his mouth really wide, trying to imitate Rhydian.

Rhydian chuckled, as I pulled down two more containers of mashed up bananas, handing them both to Rhydian.

I took Kyle out of his high chair, wiped his face off, and set him in his playpen with a few other toys. He was able to sit up on his own now.

Rhydian began feeding Hayden and Siena, as I sat next to him.

"Ugh. They know about us, now. Stupid Jimi and Sam said some... things about me and Tom just blurted out about how we were together."

I rubbed my eyes behind my glasses.

"What did they say?" Rhydian asked.

I saw that he was tense, and I quieted my voice.

"Sam, uh, said I had sexy legs and Jimi said I had a nice- ahem- ass."

"Those two are extreme bastards," Rhydian said, "But I have to agree."

I slapped his chest, and he chuckled.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"So. Prom's coming up."

"Rhydian, the babies-"

"My mam can watch them."

"She already watches them 24/7!"

"But she loves them. Can't we ask her to watch them one more time?"

I groaned. "You're asking."

"It's next Saturday."

"I'll have to go buy a dress."

"I know."

I sighed, and stood up as Jana walked into the kitchen, immediately grabbing away the half empty jar of banana slush and beginning to feed it to Hayden.

Sunday went well, as did Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Then, Thursday came the dress shopping.

Shannon, Jana, and I searched the store, looking for dresses to wear for prom.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was looking through, but then I saw it.

The dress was a deep purple. The top was slim fitted down to the waist, and then a skirt that traveled down, little past my knees. It ruffled. My favorite part, though, was the long, wide strip of little jewels that traveled from my right shoulder to my left hip.

I stared at it for a while, until Shannon came over and gasped.

"It's beautiful, Madds! Try it on!"

So I did. Jana said it was amazing, and Shannon just clapped her hands with excitement.

Jana picked out a blue dress, that was strapless and And slim fitted. It went down to he knees, and both Shannon and I agreed that she looked rather sexy in it.

Shannon's dress was white, slim fitted all the way to her knees, like Jana's, except Shannon's had white, lace sleeves.

Jana and I said she had amazing taste, and the dress suited her well.

All thrEe of us left excited for Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Watch out! Major JimmyxJanna ㈵6**

Maddy POV

I sat down in front of the bathroom mirror as Shanon pulled out the curler.

She was very gentle with my hair, and when it was curled, she softly brushed it to one side of my head. She took out some spray, and sprayed it all over my hair. My hair began to sparkle.

Then, she put thick black eyeliner on, and put some lip gloss on my lips.

She made my eyes a soft, silvery color. They matched my shoes.

My shoes, were 2 inch heels, that were silver, and strappy. The straps on the shoes almost went up to my shins.

Jana's hair had a small poof up front, and then was straightened and down from there.

Her make-up consisted of heavy eyeliner and gray eyeshadow. Her lips were cherry red.

Shannon's hair was down and curled, and her make-up only consisted of a bit of eyeliner and gold eyeshadow, and some lipgloss.

We walked down stairs, and I linked my arm with the gaping Rhydian.

"Shall we go then?" I asked.

"Have fun!" Ceri called after us.

At the prom, people talked and laughed as Tom blasted fun music out to the crowd.

Shannon left to find Harry, and Jana disappeared into the crowd.

Jana POV

I hurried through the crowd. He'd told me to meet him in Mr. Jeffries room, which was out and down the hall from the other entrance to the gym.

I raced down the halls, and entered Mr. Jeffries room. He sat all alone at his desk.

When he saw me, he looked up and smiled.

"And there she is. I was starting to worry you wouldn't come."

"We have got to stop doing this."

"But you know we can't."

He was standing in front of me now, smirking.

"My wolf, I love you."

"I love you too, Jimi." I said.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. He was gentle, caressing my back with one hand, and caressing my cheek with the other.

We pulled away.

"This is so weird."

"It always has been, my wolf."

He embraced me, and I sank I to his arms.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled.

"You look rather handsome yourself."

He chuckled.

"I heard you said some stuff about Maddy, the other day."

"I had to. There was no way I'd get out of that one without them getting suspicious."

"Are you sure?"

"Maddy could never be as beautiful as you."

Maddy POV

Rhydian and I slow danced, talking and laughing as friends.

"I love you." He said, suddenly.

"I love you too."


End file.
